Reste Tranquille
by GaiaJenova
Summary: (Deuxième jour de la SephGen Week 2017 / Thème : Bondage) Sephiroth et Genesis décident d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau.


**Et voilà la deuxième contribution pour la SephGen Week 2017 de Lilly_White.**

 **Merci pour les quelques retours que j'ai eu sur la première partie, et qui m'ont amenés à faire une petite danse de la joie toute seule dans mon salon. Vous êtes les meilleurs.**

 **Étant donné que la partie précédente était dégoulinante d'ÉMOTION™ je me suis dit que pour la deuxième partie, vous aviez bien mérité un petit PWP des familles (*chuchotements* : en fait c'est une façon déguisée de balancer encore un peu plus de sentiments mais vous n'êtes pas censés le savoir).**

 **Ne me remerciez pas (enfin, si, vous pouvez).**

* * *

Allongé sur le dos, à moitié dans le noir et complètement à la merci de Genesis qui comptait bien en profiter, Sephiroth ferma les yeux pour laisser les sensations l'envahir. Dans cette position, il ressemblait à un grand chat paresseux.

Pendant de longues minutes, le Commandant s'appliqua à dessiner de ses lèvres toute la partie supérieure du corps de l'homme offert en dessous de lui. Il commença par effleurer les clavicules, remontant légèrement pour sucer la pomme d'Adam, ravi de sentir son amant basculer la tête en arrière en haletant. Il laissa ses dents courir le long de la peau couleur albâtre, ne sachant que trop à quel point Sephiroth aimait quand il faisait cela. Il ne mordit pas dans la chair, il risquait de laisser une vilaine marque et le Général le lui avait catégoriquement interdit. Il ne pouvait pas passer les troupes en revue avec un suçon dans le cou sans perdre toute crédibilité.

Genesis continua son chemin pour atteindre ensuite le sternum. Ses doigts jouèrent un instant avec les tétons, puis sa bouche s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux. Il ne le prit pas immédiatement entre ses lèvres et se contenta dans un premier temps de laisser son souffle chaud se poser dessus, captivé par le spectacle du morceau de chair qui se redressait, tendu vers lui, l'invitant presque. Il ne résista pas à son appel bien longtemps, d'autant plus que Sephiroth se tortillait sous lui pour lui faire accélérer la cadence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es impatient, ce soir… » taquina-t-il tout contre la peau.

« Tu le serais aussi si les rôles étaient inversés » répliqua Sephiroth dans un souffle.

Genesis ne répondit rien, et se contenta d'aspirer dans sa bouche le premier téton, puis sur le deuxième, faisant gémir le Général qui ferma les yeux et s'arqua un peu plus fort. Le Commandant sentit deux mains s'enfouir dans ses cheveux et les empoigner avec une force dont Sephiroth ne se rendait certainement pas compte. Genesis ne put empêcher un petit grognement de douleur de s'échapper de sa gorge. Immédiatement, son compagnon desserra son étreinte et se redressa sur les coudes, entrainant avec lui Genesis qui fut obligé de détacher les lèvres de son torse pour s'écarter.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? » s'inquiéta le Général en scrutant son visage de ses grands yeux verts, luisants dans la semi-obscurité.

D'une main posée sur ses pectoraux, Genesis le força à reprendre sa précédente position tout en le rassurant.

« C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais bien que j'aime quand tu fais ça. »

Sephiroth se laissa retomber sur le matelas mais ne sembla qu'à moitié convaincu.

« Tu sais bien que parfois, je ne maîtrise pas ma force. Je ne voudrais pas te faire mal simplement parce que tu es trop fier pour me dire que je suis allé trop loin. Je ne maîtrise plus rien quand tu te sers de ta bouche… »

Genesis secoua la tête, mi-agacé et mi-flatté.

« Je suis un SOLDAT aussi, je te rappelle. Tu n'es pas obligé de te retenir quand tu es avec moi. Tu ne risques pas de me casser quoi que ce soit, Sephiroth… »

Tout en parlant, il avait saisi les poignets de son amant et il les fit remonter sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'ils reposent au dessus de sa tête, perdus dans une cascade de cheveux argentés.

« Par contre, » continua Genesis sans cacher son amusement, « tu devrais laisser tes mains là-haut si tu ne veux pas perdre encore le contrôle pendant que _je me sers de ma bouche_ … »

Il insista sur les derniers mots avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Sephiroth. Il sourit quand ce dernier essaya d'approfondir le contact, mais il l'ignora et reprit ses précédentes activités, laissant sa tête redescendre le long de la poitrine du Général, prenant bien soin d'effleurer la peau avec ses cheveux. Il savait parfaitement comment le rendre fou.

Certains soirs comme celui-ci, il se délectait de sentir le corps de l'autre homme complètement soumis à sa volonté. Leur relation était basée sur une telle confiance qu'il se sentait libre d'expérimenter à sa guise. Il savait que Sephiroth l'arrêterait s'il ne sentait pas à l'aise, et il savait aussi que lorsque leurs positions se retrouveraient échangées, il pourrait attendre la même considération de sa part. Avec le temps, il avait appris que le Général aimait particulièrement que Genesis lui agrippe les cheveux, ou encore qu'il suce ce petit morceau de peau situé sur sa hanche, juste à l'endroit où il pouvait sentir l'os iliaque pointer sous la peau. Au contraire, Sephiroth n'appréciait pas que Genesis laisse trop de marques sur son corps, même lorsque celles-ci étaient cachées par son uniforme. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver dans la situation inconfortable de devoir se justifier devant Hojo, au cas où ce dernier aurait décidé de déclencher une nouvelles série de tests douteux dans son laboratoire.

Profitant de la position de vulnérabilité dans laquelle se trouvait Sephiroth, Genesis dirigea son visage vers les aisselles de ce dernier. Il les effleura de son nez. Il pouvait encore sentir l'odeur du gel douche avec lequel le Général venait de se laver. Il laissa sa langue taquiner la fine toison argentée qui recouvrait la peau fine et sensible. Instinctivement, Sephiroth baissa les bras pour le repousser. Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était à ce point chatouilleux ?

Genesis se saisit des poignets pour les plaquer à nouveau dans leur position initiale, tout en admonestant son amant.

« Non, non, non… ce soir, tu vas rester bien sage et laisser tes mains là où elles sont. Ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher parce que tu n'as aucun self control. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Général grogne littéralement en entendant ses mots. Surpris, Genesis s'interrompit. Les mains serrées sur les avant-bras de Sephiroth, le bassin collé au sien, il redressa la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux de l'amour de sa vie, tout en donnant un mouvement de tête pour repousser une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui lui collait au front. Le Général avait les pupilles dilatées, le souffle court, les joues rougies. Genesis ne tenta même pas de s'empêcher de sourire.

« Vraiment ? » souffla-t-il d'un air enjôleur.

« Quoi ? » rétorqua Sephiroth, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

Mais oh, il comprenait très bien, Genesis le savait. Il comprenait très, _très_ bien.

« Tu aimerais ça ? » le taquina-t-il amoureusement, tout en faisant glisser son bassin contre celui de son supérieur. « Tu aimerais que je t'attache pour que tu ne puisses plus bouger pendant que je m'occupe de toi ? »

C'était quelque chose que les deux amants n'avaient encore jamais expérimenté, mais à en croire la brève lueur de désir dans les yeux de Sephiroth, ainsi que le sexe qui se réveilla encore davantage en dessous de Genesis, le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Cependant, il ne ferait rien tant que Sephiroth ne lui aurait pas explicitement donné son accord.

Le Général sembla hésiter un moment à exprimer à voix haute ses fantasmes, mais voyant que Genesis avait totalement arrêté ce qu'il avait commencé, il se résigna à le faire, à voix basse et en détournant la tête comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il confessait.

« Tu n'es pas obligé, si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Genesis lâcha les avant-bras et posa une main sur la joue de Sephiroth, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Évidemment que j'en ai envie. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'y ai jamais pensé. Mais la question, c'est surtout _est-ce que toi, tu as envie ?_ »

Sephiroth se contenta de donner un coup de bassin vers le haut, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se cambrer Genesis de plaisir. Le Commandant bascula la tête en arrière en se mordant la lèvre et en gémissant.

« S'il te plait, Genesis, » souffla le Général.

Ce dernier reprit vite ses esprits et jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui. Au premier abord, il ne vit rien qui puisse servir de lien pour attacher les mains de son amant.

« La ceinture de mon peignoir, dans la salle de bain, » suggéra Sephiroth.

Genesis haussa un sourcil :

« Tu as déjà pensé à tout, on dirait. »

Les joues de Sephiroth s'empourprèrent légèrement, et Genesis s'empressa de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« Tu sais bien que je te taquine… » murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres pour le rassurer. « Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit avec moi. »

Il ne voulait surtout pas que le Général s'auto-censure. Leur lit devait rester un endroit dans lequel ils se sentaient en sécurité, tous les deux mis à nus, autant physiquement que sentimentalement.

Non sans un dernier baiser, Genesis quitta le corps chaud de Sephiroth à regret pour se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Alors qu'il se saisissait de la ceinture, la vanité le poussa à jeter un oeil dans le miroir. Il faillit ne pas se reconnaître. Avec ses cheveux emmêlés et ses joues rosies, il avait l'air aussi débauché que le Général. Cependant, il résista à la tentation de s'admirer un peu plus longuement, car dans la chambre à côté l'attendait quelque chose de nettement plus intéressant.

Sephiroth n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre quand il regagna la pièce et se replaça à califourchon sur lui. Sans un mot, il se saisit du poignet du Général et noua tant bien que mal la ceinture autour avec un double noeud. Cette dernière étant assez épaisse, la tâche fut moins simple qu'elle n'y paraissait, mais cela n'empêcha pas Genesis d'admirer son oeuvre un moment. Il attacha ensuite les deux poignets ensemble afin que Sephiroth ne puisse plus se libérer.

Oui, évidemment qu'il y avait déjà pensé, l'idée avait effleuré son esprit par le passé. Avant même qu'ils n'arrêtent _enfin_ de se tourner autour comme des idiots et de flirter assez peu subtilement dans les couloirs de la ShinRa, au grand désespoir d'Angeal. D'accord, il avait peut-être caressé son érection douloureuse sous la douche tout en pensant au Général attaché ainsi. Une fois ou deux. Ou peut-être trois. Bref.

Ceci dit, tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer dans sa tête n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de la réalité.

« Ce n'est pas trop serré ? » s'inquiéta-t-il avant de continuer.

Sephiroth inspecta son oeuvre sous toute les coutures, testant la résistance sans pour autant utiliser toute sa force. Genesis vérifia qu'il pouvait glisser un doigt entre le tissu éponge et la peau afin de s'assurer que le lien n'allait pas entraver la circulation sanguine ni laisser de marques bleues. Il avait réussi à nouer la ceinture solidement, mais sans serrer plus que nécessaire. Ce n'était pas mal, pour une première fois.

D'une main, il repoussa les poignets de Sephiroth pour qu'ils reposent à nouveau au dessus de sa tête. Le jeu allait pouvoir commencer. Sans quitter sa moitié des yeux, Genesis se lécha les lèvres, parfaitement conscient de la réaction qu'il provoquait. Ce soir, c'était lui qui menait la danse, et il comptait bien faire en sorte que Sephiroth n'oublie pas cette expérience inédite.

Partant du poignet, il fit descendre sa langue le long d'un bras musclé. Le Général ne bougea pas d'un iota, et Genesis sentit qu'il essayait malgré la situation de garder un semblant de contrôle. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il respirait par la bouche, signe qu'il n'était cependant pas insensible à ses caresses.

Arrivées au niveau de l'épaule, les lèvres ne s'attardèrent que peu sur les pectoraux avant de se diriger vers les abdominaux dessinés. La progression s'arrêta un instant sur une longue et ancienne cicatrice blanche qui barrait la peau, et que Genesis effleura de ses dents.

Au tout début de leur relation, le soir où il avait décidé pour la première fois d'explorer l'intégralité du corps de son nouvel amant, il s'était arrêté sur chaque marque pour interroger Sephiroth sur sa provenance. Lorsqu'il était arrivé sur celle-ci, sans doute la plus visible et la plus profonde de toutes, il avait essayé de deviner.

« Sabre ? »

Mais Sephiroth avait répondu d'une voix blanche :

« Hojo. »

Il n'avait jamais osé insister.

Ce soir, et malgré l'obscurité, la cicatrice demeurait bien visible, lui rappelant que Sephiroth était porteur d'un lourd passé.

Quelques centimètres plus bas, la tâche provoquée par une goutte qui commençait à perler au bout du sexe du Général, juste sous son boxer, le ramena à la réalité. D'humeur joueuse, Genesis l'ignora volontairement pour concentrer son attention sur l'intérieur des cuisses offertes. Sephiroth était tellement sensible à cet endroit qu'il essaya de s'écarter, mais le Commandant maintenait ses hanches tellement fermement qu'il n'eut pas le loisir de le faire.

« Genesis… »

La façon dont le nom roula sur la langue, en faisant siffler le _s_ final, fit frémir l'intéressé. Il savait ce que son amant voulait, mais il avait envie de s'amuser encore un peu avant de le lui accorder. Obligeant Sephiroth à relever la jambe, il déposa ses lèvres juste derrière son genou.

« Genesis… »

Cette fois-ci, le coup de hanche fut un peu plus brutal, mais Genesis resserra sa prise et ne lâcha pas. En relevant la tête, il vit que Sephiroth le fixait avec un mélange d'agacement et d'impatience. Puis lui vint une idée. Puisque le Général était attaché et voulait perdre le contrôle, alors il allait en profiter un peu pour tenter quelque chose.

Sous les yeux interrogateurs, Genesis se releva et avança maladroitement sur le matelas jusqu'à se positionner un peu plus haut, juste à hauteur du visage de son compagnon. Visiblement, Sephiroth avait compris ce qu'il avait en tête, puisqu'il ouvrit la bouche sans qu'il ait à lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Genesis libéra d'une main le membre déjà gonflé dans son boxer. Sans quitter le Général du regard, une étincelle de défi dans les yeux, il fit descendre son sexe dressé vers les lèvres accueillantes avec une infinie lenteur. Au contact de la langue experte, il durcit davantage, arrachant un grognement à Sephiroth. Lui-même ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand une chaleur insoutenable envahit son bas-ventre.

« Ah… Sephiroth… »

Seul un soupçon de culpabilité à l'idée de maltraiter ainsi la bouche de Sephiroth empêcha Genesis de jouir immédiatement.

La langue du Général, experte, se mit à torturer son sexe. Elle alternait des caresses rapides sur l'extrémité avec des mouvements plus lents sur la longueur. Lorsque le membre entier fut enveloppé, Genesis ne put s'empêcher de poser une main sur ses propres testicules pour les faire rouler entre les doigts. Il ne contrôlait plus les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Il jurait, implorait, répétait un nom encore et encore. Il voulut s'agripper aux épaules de Sephiroth mais, dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il fit remonter sa main et l'enfouit dans ses propres cheveux pour ne pas devenir fou. C'était bon. Tellement, tellement bon. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'une langue sur son sexe pouvait procurer autant de plaisir, aussi rapidement ? Ses cuisses se contractaient de leur propre chef, il ne les contrôlait plus. Les gestes de Sephiroth, au départ si précis, perdirent rapidement en efficacité, preuve que lui aussi était en train de perdre pied.

Une seule pensée le retenait de lâcher prise définitivement. Il fallait qu'il demande l'autorisation au Général avant de jouir dans sa bouche. Genesis sentit qu'il basculait et, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente, il laissa tomber sa main sur l'épaule de Sephiroth pour le repousser et tenter de lui faire comprendre. Ce dernier secoua légèrement la tête pour indiquer qu'il ignorait l'avertissement et sa langue s'abattit une fois, deux fois sur le sexe presque douloureux.

À la troisième fois, Genesis se libéra avec un râle de jouissance dans la bouche offerte de son supérieur, qui avala sans broncher ce qu'il put. Une partie coula le long de son menton, lui donnant un air débauché qui aurait sans doute terrassé à nouveau Genesis de plaisir s'il n'avait pas eu un orgasme foudroyant quelques secondes plus tôt.

Sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait à un rythme effréné, et il lui sembla que son coeur faisait un tel bruit qu'il était sans doute possible de l'entendre à des kilomètres. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour retrouver son souffle, incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Lorsque ses paupières s'ouvrirent à nouveau, Sephiroth le fixait avec sérieux, la bouche entrouverte, haletant. Lui aussi semblait avoir chaud, et une mèche de cheveux était collée à son front. Genesis se sentit tellement fragile après avoir été frappé de plein fouet par le plaisir que Sephiroth venait de lui donner. Il aurait tout donné en cet instant pour lui rendre la pareil.

Un peu plus bas, le boxer trempé du Général semblait prêt à exploser. Après avoir à peine repris ses esprit, Genesis s'allongea de nouveau sur lui et laissa sa main descendre et se glisser sous la prison de tissu. Sephiroth se cambra quand il saisit la verge entre ses doigts, et Genesis l'embrassa avec passion tout en accélérant ses mouvements du poignet.

Sephiroth ne tarda pas à laisser échapper un râle de plaisir contre sa bouche, tandis qu'un liquide chaud lui recouvrait les doigts.

Il restèrent l'un contre l'autre à tenter de reprendre leur souffle pendant plusieurs minutes. Genesis n'avait pas envie de bouger, mais Sephiroth étira ses bras pour lui faire comprendre que ses membres commençaient à s'engourdir. Il le libéra sans mal, satisfait de constater que la ceinture n'avait laissé qu'une très légère trace qui s'estomperait sans doute d'elle-même d'ici quelques heures.

Après un long moment, Genesis déposa un baiser sur la tempe trempée de sueur du Général.

« Alors, » murmura-t-il, « est-ce que c'était ce que tu espérais ? »

« C'était mieux, » le rassura Sephiroth. « Je pensais que tu allais me chevaucher pendant que j'étais attaché, alors je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Tu m'as surpris, mais dans le bon sens du terme. »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi essoufflé, Genesis aurait sans doute encore rougi davantage. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de suggérer :

« Pour une autre fois, alors. »

Sephiroth planta ses yeux dans les siens et acquiesça :

« Pour une autre fois. »


End file.
